Sourire Cafe Series :: If
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Jika Henry nggak membawa Zhoumi ke cafe..Mungkin Zhoumi akan mati kelaparan. Nex story.. RnR?


**Sourire Café Series**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**.**

**If**

**(Zhoumi)**

**.**

**Pairing Inside :: ZhouRy**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Another day with another story..<em>

_If it is not you.. Or of it's not our café.._

_._

**Pov :: Henry Lau**

**.**

Beberapa masalah yang belakangan ini kami hadapi di café.. Kurasa berakhir sangat baik. Hhehe.. Aku bersyukur karena sekarang kami tumbuh semakin dewasa. Aku masih ingat masalah yang membuat Xiyuan ge bingung dengan Kibum ge.. Juga masalah Enhe ge dengan namjachingu barunya.. Humm.. Aku memanggilnya Donghai ge. Lalu baru- baru ini masalah yang terjadi antara Chengmin ge dan Kuixian ge. Semua berakhir damai sentosa…

Thanks for gods..

" Mochi.. Kenapa bengong? Mainkan biolamu!"

Kudengar seruan cempreng Enhe ge yang duduk di tempatnya sebagai penjaga kasir dan ditemani Donghai ge yang menunggu di depan meja kasir. Aku mengambil biola putih kebanggaanku dan berdiri di tengah- tengah ruangan café. Menyiapkan biolaku..

Dan..

Beberapa saat kemudian.. Bunyi yang indah mengalun dari biola putih itu.

Aku sangat suka saat- saat ini..

Aku menyukai biola sejak kecil. Kemana- mana aku selalu membawanya. Dan ternyata hal itu yang membuatku bisa bergabung di café ini. Akulah orang terakhir yang bergabung di café ini beberapa bulan sebelum café ditutup dulu. Lite ge butuh seorang pemain musik, dan Kuixian ge merekomendasikanku.

Dan kenapa aku menerima tawaran itu? Karena disini aku bisa memainkan biolaku sesuka hatiku. Berbeda dengan di sekolah kan?

Aku berhenti memainkan biola setelah selesai memainkan satu lagu. Sekali aku menunduk dan kudengar suara tepuk tangan meriah di café ini. Aku juga sangat suka saat dimana mereka memberikanku tepuk tangan. Pujian itu memang membuatmu melayang.. Well, aku ini manusia biasa yang suka dipuji. Hhehe..

" Silahkan.." Hangeng ge menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk kepadaku.

Dengan hati- hati aku menenggaknya perlahan. " Hari ini cukup ramai yah, hyung.. Sudah sepuluh kali aku memainkan request-an pelanggan lho.. Biasanya mereka membiarkanku bermain sesuka hatiku.."

" Itu artinya semakin banyak yang mengakui kemampuanmu.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah meja di pojok dekat jendela. Meja khusus yang selalu ditempati Kibum gege dan Xiyuan gege.. Humm.. Aku iri.. Kapan aku bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku? Padahal Kuixian ge yang hanya beda setahun denganku aja udah jadian sama Chengmin ge. Cih..

Oh, iya.. Apa kalian mengenalku? Namaku Henry Lau, satu- satunya namja berkebangsaan China yang menetap di Korea sejak kecil dan bekerja di café ini sebagai pemusik. Tapi kadang aku juga melayani tamu yang kesepian sih.. Aku suka pekerjaanku disini.. Dan aku akan selalu berada di café ini.. Tempat yang paling baik di dunia ini..

Kurasa aku nggak perlu menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi yah? Hhehe

Yaps.. Kurasa cukup..

"Mochi.. Kau sudah boleh pulang.." Lite ge menepuk bahuku pelan dan tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Jam kerjaku dan Kuixian ge memang lebih sedikit karena kami masih sekolah. Bahkan sekarang Kuixian ge lagi ngambil cuti panjang sampai dia selesai ujian, meski begitu dia masih sering ke café untuk main dan menjadi pengunjung. =.=

" Annyeong hyungdeul.." Aku langsung ngacir keruang staff di belakang café untuk bersiap pulang.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Henry-yah…. Bisa tolong pesankan tempat di cafemu nanti malam?"

Kupandang seorang temanku yang hum…cukup tampan. Ne, namanya Jinki, dia sekelas denganku dan pacaran samaa anak kelas satu. Namja yang kalau nggak salah bernama Kibum, sama seperti nama namja chingu Siwon hyung, tapi dia dipanggil Key.

" Mau makan sama Key-ah?"

Jinki tersenyum lebar memamerkan sederetan giginy dan mengangguk. " Special place ne?"

" Ok!" Aku mengangguk sambil menarik ransel dan kotak biolaku. Sudah jam pulang dan aku harus segera ke café. Aku nggak mau telat! Memang nggak akan mengurangi gajiku sih.. Tapi nggak enak aja kalau datang telat. Aku nggak mau mengecewakan Teukie hyung meski hanya sedikit aja.

Aku berlari sampai ke halte bus agar bisa naik bus yang baru sampai. Aku kurang suka menunggu bus. Dari halte bus ke café hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit dengan bus, jadi agak cepat.

Di halte pertokoan Myeondong, aku turun.

Well, Henry Lau..

Seperti biasa.. Mulai dari halte ini kau adalah seorang pelayan café..

Aku berjalan secepatnya menuju café yang butuh waktu sepuluh menit dari halte bus. Kulirik jam tanganku, udah jam lima sore lewat lima belas menit. Wooww… Aku akan datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

" Looong~"

Ngh? What's that?

" Lapaarr~"

Lapar?

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang… Seorang… Seorang..

What! Aku bahkan nggak tahu dia itu apa!

Sosoknya berada sekitar dua meter dari tempatku berdiri. Sosoknya sangat tinggi, dari jarak seginipun aku harus mengadah sedikit untuk menatap atas kepalanya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya topi.

Dia menggunakan mantel panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertutup masker putih dan ia memakai kacamata hitam. Juga pakai topi kayak model topi detektif warna coklat. Apa dia teroris!

Omo.. Aku harus kabur…

Perlahan aku mundur dengan tatapan was- was. Aku takut tiba- tiba dia menodongkan senjata padaku atau menerkamku. Aku nggak mau berada di Koran besok dengan headlines seorang bocah dibunuh pria tak dikenal. Andwae! Aku nggak mauuuuu!

" Help me, please.."

Bahasa Inggris? Kayanya tadi dia bisa ngomong bahasa Korea deh..

Brugh! Sosok itu langsung jatuh..

Dia… Pingsan…?

DIHADAPANKU!

Aku berani jamin ini hari sialku.. Ya Tuhan… Aku musti gimana?

.

" Enaaaaakk!"

Kutatap dia… Si sosok misterius yang tadi pingsan dihadapanku ternyata seorang namja.. Aku membawanya ke café dan begitu mencium harum masakan entah kenapa dia yang tadinya pingsan langsung bangun dan sehat. Karena kasihan kayaknya dia kelaparan jadi aku putuskan untuk memberikannya makanan. Untungnya Teukie hyung bisa memahami dan memberinya gratis.

Hanya untuk sekarang..

Namja itu kelihatan sangat tampan dan nggak kayak orang Korea. Dia tinggi, hum.. Mungkin sekitar 185 lebih. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan dan matanya tajam dan sangat memikat.

Memikat? Apa yang kau pikirkan Henry!

" Ini enak! Yang buat pasti koki nomor satu se Korea!" Ia bicara lagi.

" Kuucapkan terimakasih Tuan atas pujiannya." Balasku sekilas.

Namja itu menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. " Lalu kau? Kau siapa?"

" Aku pelayan disini.."

Namja itu mengangguk. Sepertinya dia paham. " Kalau pelayan kenapa kau nggak bekerja dan malah melihatku makan? Kau nggak pernah liat orang kelaperan yah? Aku nggak makan selama dua hari nih.."

" Dua hari?" Aku menatapnya nggak percaya. " Kau.. Pengemis?"

Plak!

Namja itu menggetok kepalaku dengan garpu yang digunakannya untuk memakan pastanya tadi. Dia memajukan bibirnya dengan tampang sebal. Lucu sekali..

" Berapa umurmu bocah?"

" Tujuh belas tahun." Jawabku hati- hati.

Dia meminum minumannya. " Oke.. Jadi bicaralah sopan padaku. Aku ini sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Arraseo?"

" Na-nae.. Gege.." Aku mengangguk sekali.

" Gege?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. " A-aku dari Cina.. Jadi terbiasa memanggil namja yang lebih tua seperti itu." Kutatap dia. Tapi apa yang kulihat.. Kedua bola matanya membulat tak percaya. Senyum yang sangat manis terlihat di wajah tampannya.

" Siapa namamu?"

" Henry Lau.."

Dia menghabiskan pasta yang tinggal sedikit dan menenggak habis minumannya. Dengan gaya yang sangat elegan dia menggunakan serbet menghapus noda di bibir merahnya. Omo.. Kok aku kesannya jadi pervert begini sih?

Namja itu kembali tersenyum. " Zhoumi imnida.. Aku juga orang Cina."

Zhoumi.. Dari Cina juga..?

Apa ini kebetulan? Atau takdir…?

Namja itu berdiri dan meletakkan selembar uang seratus ribu won di meja.

" Tu-tuan.. Kau punya duit!" Seruku kaget. Padahal kukira dia pengemis yang kelaparan makanya aku minta Teuki hyung memberikannya makanan gratis. Tapi dia ternyata punya duit.. Kalau punya kenapa nggak beli makanan selama dua hari? Aneh..

Dia nyengir. " Kau pikir aku nggak punya duit dan pengemis beneran ya?" Dengan santai di berjalan meninggalkan mejanya.

" Tunggu! Kau bayar di kasir dan ini ada kembalinya!"

Tanpa menatap kearahku dia mengangkat tangannya. Aku nggak tahu dia bilang sesuatu atau nggak, tapi entah kenapa aku menangkap sesuatu dari gayanya itu.. Makna yang mengatakan kalau dia nggak butuh kembalian dan.. Akan datang lagi kesini..

Pertemuan yang aneh..

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari sabtu.. Aku bekerja dari pagi sampai malam.. Sabtu-minggu shiff-ku memang normal, sama dengan yang lainnya.

" Mochiiiiii~" Kudengar Chengmin hyung memanggilku dari dapur.

Aku langsung berlari ke dapur. " Nae, gege?"

" Apa hari ini Kyuhyun nggak datang?"

Dia sekarang jadi selalu nanyain Kuixian ge.. Padahal sebelum mereka pacaran, seingatku dia sangat dingin karena Kuixian gege dengan egoisnya menetapkan kalau Chengmin ge adalah miliknya.

Kadang keegoisan itu memang bisa meluluhkan seseorang.. Karena keegoisan Kuixian ge justru membuat Chengmin ge tersentuh kan? Aiish.. Mungkin..

" Aku nggak tahu, gege.."

Sorot kecewa muncul di wajahnya dan dia kembali ke depan kompor.

" Dia lagi kangen sama Kyu soalnya nggak ketemu dua hari ini.." Lixu ge berbisik padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

" Henry! Ada yang memintamu memainkan biola!" Kali ini suara Xiyuan ge.

Aku kembali berjalan keluar dapur dan meraih biola putihku di atas meja kasir yang memanjang sampai arah dapur itu. Dengan langkah mantap dan senyum yang aku yakin sangat baik, aku berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Kusiapkan biolaku di pundakku dan mulai memainkannya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Suasana seakan hening..

Ne, setiap aku memainkan biolaku.. Aku selalu merasa keheningan menyelimutiku. Ketenangan yang aneh tapi rasanya hampa.. Aku benar- benar bingung dengan perasaan ini. Aku hampa karena apa? Entah..

Setelah memainkan satu lagu, kubuka mataku.

Seperti biasa.. Suara tepuk tangan penonton sangat riuh.. Tapi ada sesosok yang menarik perhatianku. Sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut merah kecoklatan tengah berdiri di samping sebuah meja kosong dan bersandar di meja itu.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum..

Zhoumi gege..

Perlahan namja itu duduk di meja yang tadi disandarinya dan menoleh kepadaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dengan langkah cepat, buru- buru lebih tepatnya, aku menghampirinya yang sudah memasang senyum manis yang kuyakin berukuran satu juta volt.

" Annyeong hasseyo.." Sapaku sambil menunduk sekali.

Zhoumi gege menepuk kursi kosong dihadapannya. " Duduk disini.. Temani aku.. Aku sudah mencari tahu cara kerja café ini, jadi sekarang kau harus menemaniku.."

Seenaknya..

" Tuan.. Silahkan.." Han gege memberikan daftar menu pada Zhoumi gege dengan sopan. " Hari ini kami merekomendasikan croissant cake. Menu utama hari ini.. Berminat?"

Zhoumi gege kelihatan berpikir sejenak. " Jadi bukan Henry yang menawariku? Oke, aku mau itu aja.. Dua yah.. Boleh kan namja ini menemaniku selama aku di café ini?" Dia menengadah untuk menatap Han gege.

Han gege tersenyum sopan. " Tentu. Silahkan tunggu.." Dengan satu gerakan Han gege menepuk bahuku, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk duduk dan berlalu menuju dapur.

" So, mau ngomongin apa?" Zhoumi ge memulai pembicaraan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. " Gege aja yang cari topic.. Aku nggak biasa menemani tamu. Tugasku hanya sebagai pemusik biola aja.." Jawabku sekenanya sambil memainkan dawai biolaku dan sesekali melirik wajahnya itu.

Dia masih memasang senyumnya. " Kudengar ada satu hal yang unik dari café ini ya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. " Tentang pelayanan kami?"

" Yes. Para pelayan akan menemani para tamu yang datang dengan perasaan gundah. Nama café ini Sourire café, Sourire dalam bahasa Prancis artinya senyuman. Dan kalian ingin para pelanggan akan selalu tersenyum kalau pulang dari café ini kan?"

" Kau bahkan lebih tahu banyak lebih dari yang aku kira gege.." Jawabku santai.

Dia tertawa pelan. " Aku kan nanya ke orang- orang.. Hhehe.."

" Ini pesananan anda.." Han gege memotong pembicaraan kami dengan membawa dua piring croissant cake dan dua gelas orange juice. Tanpa banyak basa- basi dia langsung meninggalkan kami.

" Ku akui café ini memang memberikan kesan berbeda.." Dia memotong croissant cakenya kecil dan mencobanya. " Enak.. Padahal ini café pinggir jalan biasa, tapi kurasa café ini berkelas.."

" Mian, gege.. Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

" Masalah?" Dia menatapku bingung.

" Gege tahu kan apa nilai jual café kami? Pelayan akan menemani pelanggan yang gundah. Dan karena gege langsung menemaniku, aku tahu gege sedang gundah. Bukannya gege kemarin nggak makan dua hari? Padahal gege punya uang.. Itulah yang membuatku menebak demikian.." Jelasku sambil meminum orange juice-ku.

Dia tertawa lagi. " Kau detektif?"

" Aku cuma seorang pemain biola gege.." Balasku sambil terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya bicara dengannya memang mudah. Meski baru kenal kurasa dia tipe yang easy going dan enak diajak bicara.

Zhoumi gege kembali memakan croissant cake-nya dan menatapku lagi. " Aku memang punya masalah.. Aku.. Akan bertunangan.." Dia mengalihakn pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sorot matanya yang biasanya ramah kini memudar.

Oke.. Aku nggak suka..

" Bertunangan?"

Dia mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam saku mantel coklatnya. Sebuah cincin dari emas putih yang kelihatan sangat mewah. Dia memang orang kaya.. Lagian juga kelihatan dari caranya berpakaian yang agak berbeda.

" Tapi aku nggak mencintainya.. Kau mau membantuku?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku. " Membantu?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Kalau kau mau berpura- pura jadi pacarku, ku yakin tunanganku itu akan mundur. Tentunya aku akan membayarmu.. Berminat nggak?"

Tawaran pekerjaan yang cukup unik. Kami bahkan baru saling mengenal.. Tapi rasanya.. Hatiku nggak sanggup menolaknya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang aku rasakan terhadap namja ini. Mungkinkah aku menyukainya?

Siapa tahu..

Yang penting.. Aku nggak berminat menolak tawarannya.. Kalau itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, kenapa nggak? Itulan fungsi Sourire café kami..

" Kurasa.. Bukan tawaran yang buruk." Jawabku pelan.

Kulihat Zhoumi ge menyeringai. " Well, jawaban yang bagus.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masih belum ceritakan hal ini pada Teukie hyung.. Bukan bermaksud merahasiakannya, tapi aku nggak mau Teukie hyung cemas karena aku melakukan pelayanan di luar café. Bagaimanapun kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku tahu Teukie hyung yang akan bertanggung jawab penuh. Makanya aku nggak mau mencemaskannya..

Sekarang, aku berdiri di dekat lampu jalan yang berada di sebuah pet shop yang juga berada di Myeondong. Menunggu Mimi gege.. Ya, mulai sekarang dia menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu. Oke.. Menunggu Mimi gege yang katanya akan menjemputku dan memperkenalkanku dengan calon tunangannya..

Aku merapatkan mentelku..

Ini bukan musim dingin.. Tapi nyatanya Seoul memang dingin kalau malam hari..

Ckiit! Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti dihadapanku. Omo.. Mobil mewah yang sangat keren. Di dalamnya kulihat seorang namja tersenyum manis kepadaku. Karena kap mobil itu terbuka, aku bisa tahu siapa dia. Mimi gege..

" Masuklah.." Dia membuka pintu disebelahnya tanpa merubah posisinya.

Aku duduk di kursi disampingnya. " Wow.. Gege bener- bener orang kaya.. Nyesel aku ngira dulu gege adalah pengemis. Mana mungkin ada pengemis sekaya ini.." Gurauku saat Mimi gege sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

Dia tertawa geli mendengar ucapanku. " Seharusnya kau bilang, mana mungkin ada pengemis setampan aku.."

" Pede.." Balasku sambil menatap ke jalan sebentar. " Gege.. Lalu, siapa calon tunanganmu itu? Aku harus bilang apa? Dan boleh aku tahu kenapa kau ingin membatalkan pertunanganmu?"

Tatapan matanya kembali datar sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan. " Namanya Im Yoona. Kau cukup diam dan aku yang bicara Henry.. Dia pasti kaget kalau aku ternyata seorang gay dan punya pacar seorang namja yang manis." Senyum miris kini terlihat. " Kalau alasan.. Kurasa kau nggak perlu tahu.."

" Gege.. Memangnya nggak gay..?"

Dia nggak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum. " Kenapa? Kau tertarik padaku? Kulihat ada dua pasangan namja di café kalian yah?"

" Sebenarnya tiga.." Aku menunduk.

" Humm.."

Dia kelihatan kurang tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Kalau begitu, dengan kata lain dia ini masih normal. Kelemahan café kami memang satu.. Kami rata- rata nggak memiliki ketertarikan pada yeojya dan sebaliknya. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang memalukan.. Kalau memang bukan.. Kenapa sekarang aku merasa malu pada Zhoumi gege..?

Apa aku malu karena Zhoumi gege seakan sudah menolakku duluan?

Dia nggak tertarik dengan hubungan sesama namja.. Dia nggak tertarik padaku.. Kenapa aku jadi kecewa kepadanya? Aiishh.. Henry Lau! Lupakan!

Mimi gege menghentikan cafenya di sebuah… HOTEL!

" Gege.. Kok hotel?"

" Yeojya itu menunggu di restoran di dalam hotel ini." Zhoumi gege menuntunku keluar dari mobil dan perlahan merangkul pundakku. Oke.. Ini cukup membuat jantungku berdegup kencang nggak karuan dan mulai panas. Kuharap dia nggak dengar hal ini. " Beraktinglah yang baik.. Ingat aku akan membayarmu.."

" Siip, gege.." Balasku menepis jauh kegugupanku.

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran mewah. Terlalu mewah dan ini pertama kalinya untukku masuk ke tempat se mewah ini. Kami berjalan kesebuah meja dimana kulihat seorang yeojya sedang duduk.

Apa dia orangnya?

" Hai, Yoona-yah.."

Catch! Memang dia.. Yeojya yang terlalu cantik seperti boneka. Rambut kecoklatan panjang bergelombang yang indahnya itu tergerai bebas. Dengan menggunakan gaun merah yang kelihatan lembut selutut dan tatapan mata yang terlalu indah.

Kalau Mimi gege normal.. Kok dia melewatkan yeojya secantik ini? Apa udah ada yeojya yang disukainya makanya dia menolak pertunangan mereka?

" Oppa.." Dia berdiri dan tersenyum. Sekali tatapan menatapku dan dia menatapku bingung tapi tetap tersenyum manis kepadaku. " Kau mengajak temanmu oppa? Annyeong, Im Yoona imnida."

Aku mengangguk sekali. " He_"

Sret! Zhoumi gege merangkul pinggangku dan otomatis membuat suaraku terhenti.

" Yoona-yah.. Mianhae melakukannya padamu.. Namja ini Henry Lau.. Dia namja chinguku. Kuharap kau bia memahami alasanku menolak pertunangan kita.." Zhoumi gege mencium puncak kepalaku lembut.

Mwo! Apa yang dia lakukan..

Yeojya itu menatap kami nggak percaya. Matanya udah nggak lagi indah.. Kini malah mulai berkaca- kaca. Dia mengatupkan mulutnya nggak percaya dan kulihat tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. " O-oppa.. Kau.."

" Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini! Kau tahu kan pertunangan kita itu besok!"

Besok!

Mimi gege diam. Aku.. Aku jadi merasa nggak enak sama dia.. Aku sama aja mengambil bagian dalam menyakitinya. Padahal dia sama sekali nggak mengenalku. Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang kau lakukan Henry Lau?

" Mian.."

Plak! Yeojya itu menampar Mimi gege dan mulai menangis pilu.

" Kau keterlaluan oppa!" Bentaknya sambil menarik mantel coklat dan tas kecilnya di atas meja lalu berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

Mimi gege masih diam di posisinya. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Tatapan matanya berubah sedih.. Jujur aja.. Tadi aku sempat berpikir kalau dia ini namja yang sangat jahat dan keterlaluan karena menyakiti yeojya seramah dan secantik itu. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan matanya sekarang.. Aku tahu pikiranku salah..

Dia.. Pasti punya alasan kenapa membuat yeojya itu terluka dengan cara ini..

Aku menengok kebelakang..Yeojya itu sudah nggak ada..

Ya, tetap aja aku salah karena telah membuatnya sakit hati.. Apa aku memang salah..?

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Henry.."

Aku menoleh dengan agak malas. Lite gege sudah berdiri diluar kantornya sambil menatapku. " Nae, gege?"

Namja cantik itu melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk masuk ke kantornya. Aku meletakkan biolaku di meja kasir dan berjalan mendekati kantor Lite gege.. Tapi aku nggak langsung masuk.. Aku berdiri sejenak..

Semalam, sepulang dari restoran itu aku mengirimi Lite gege pesan. Aku harus bicara dengannya..

" Gege.." Dengan pelan aku masuk ke ruangannya.

Gegeku itu sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan ponselnya dan menatapku sekilas. " Masuklah.. Ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku kan, Mochi..?"

Aku mengangguk dan menuruti ucapannya. Aku duduk dihadapannya. " Gege.. Aku gagal sebagai seorang pelayan Sourire café.."

" Mworago?" Dia menatapku heran.

" Semalam.. Aku membantu seseorang membuat seorang yeojya menangis.. Padahal yeojya itu sangat baik dan ramah kelihatannya, tapi aku membantu orang itu menyakitinya. Aku merasa mengkhianati café ini.. Bukankah aku bekerja di café yang mengutamakan senyum pelanggan? Tapi aku malah menyakiti orang lain.." Jelasku dengan menundukkan kepala. Aku takut menatap Lite gege. Dia pasti kecewa.

" Apa namja tinggi itu yang memintamu melakukannya..?"

Tebakan yang tepat!

" Kau tahu alasan dia menyakiti si yeojya?"

Kali ini aku mengangguk penuh penyesalan.

" Apa dia terlihat lega dan senang setelah menyakiti yeojya itu?"

Aku kembali menggeleng.

Kudengar Lite ge menghela nafas. " Ne, pergi temui namja itu dan minta penjelasan padanya.. Kalau kau membantu seseorang, kau harus tahu alasannya menjalankan sebuah rencana. Kalau kau nggak tahu, sama aja kau melangkah di jalan yang nggak pasti. Dan kalau setelah melakukan rencana itu dia nggak tersenyum puas atau lega, itu artinya ada sesuatu hal berat yang dipikirkannya. Dan melukai yeojya itu sebenarnya bukan jalan yang dipilihnya. Dia terpaksa.."

" Terpaksa?"

" Itu pendapatku.." Lite gege tersenyum. " Kita nggak akan tahu kalau nggak menanyakannya.."

" Tapi aku bahkan nggak tahu gimana cara menemuinya.." Aku menunduk semakin dalam.

" Sebegitunya ya..?"

Kembali kutatap Lite ge. " Sebegitunya?"

Lite gege tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya. " Sekarang.. Kembali kerja.."

Aku sebenarnya masih belum menemukan penjelasan dan titik terang dari masalah ini. Tapi.. Aku memilih menurut dan keluar dari ruangan Lite gege.

Masalah..? Sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Apa masalahku adalah karena nggak enak hati karena melukai yeojya itu? Kurasa bukan.. Bukan itu yang mengganjal perasaanku. Ya, wajah Zhoumi gege saat yeojya itu pergi. Ia nggak terlihat kalau masalahnya sudah selesai..

Tunggu! Hari ini kan pertunangan mereka?

Berarti hari ini… Dia berada dalama masalah besar!

Brak! Aku kembali membuka pintu rangan Lite gege.

" Henry, ada masalah lagi?"

" Gege.. Boleh aku izin keluar?"

Sejenak Lite gege diam menatapku. Tapi detik berikutnya dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Selesaikan hari ini juga.. Aku nggak suka melihat wajah dongsaengku sedih karena masalah mereka."

Senyumku terkembang. " Xiexie gege!" Seruku sambil menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu dan berlari melewati meja kasir.

" Mochi mau kemana!" Kudengar seruan Enhe gege yang memanggilku.

" Keluar sebentar!" Seruku cepat sambil berlari semakin menjauh dari café. Eeeh! Stop! Henry Lau pabbo! Dimana kau bisa menemukan namja itu! Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi.. Aku kan hanya kenal namanya aja..

Aku.. Penasaran.. Apa benar dia kena masalah hari ini..

Aiish.. Semoga nggak.. Memang aneh.. Tapi aku nggak mau dia kena masalah.. Aku mungkin… Aaaargh! Aku bahkan nggak tahu gimana perasaanku dengannya! Apa benar aku tertarik padanya? Tapi dia nggak tertarik pada namja.. Sialaaan!

" Henry.."

Degh! Suaranya..

Aku buru- buru menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok Zhoumi gege yang agak berantakan. Wajahnya agak memar.. Dia dipukuli!

" Gege!" Aku langsung menghampirinya dan memegang lengannya. " Gwaenchana? Waeyo gudhae!"

Senyum manis terulas di wajahnya. " Baru aku mau menemuimu.. Tapi kita bertemu disini. Memang takdir.."

" Jangan bicara.. Gege terluka.."

" Henry.." Namja itu mengusap pipiku lembut.

Cup! Sekilas dia mencium bibirku. Hah…?

Brugh! Setelah itu dia jatuh pingsan.

" Gege!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kulihat Zhoumi gege membuka matanya.

" Gege..?"

" Henry..?" Dia mengerjapkan matanya sambil memegang pelipisnya yang terluka. Luka- lukanya sudah diobati oleh Chengmin gege. Saat ini dia kubawa ke café dan dibaringkan di sofa diruangan Lite gege.

Sosoknya itu membuatku sangat terluka.. Apa karena kejadia kemarin dengan yeojya itu?

" Hyung.. Gwaenchana?" Enhe gege mencoba bertanya. " Mian kalau aku ikut campur, tapi apa hyung dipukuli seseorang?"

Mimi gege tersenyum sambil menggeleng. " Memang seseorang.. Tapi orang itu appa-ku sendiri.."

" Karena masalah semalam?" Tebakku.

Zhoumi gege menatapku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. Jawabannya adalah IYA.

" Jangan kau pikirkan.. Aku akan segera mengirim bayarannya padamu. Jadi kau nggak usah ikut khawatir Henry."

" Ani!" Bantahku cepat.

Aku nggak bisa bersikap nggak tahu apa- apa. Karena pada dasarnya secara nggak langsung aku terlibat kan?

" Gege menciumku!"

Kalimatku keluar begitu saja.

" Eh?"

" Sebelum pingsan gege menciumku dan kurasa itu cukup menjadi alasan kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Lanjutku lagi tanpa pikir panjang.

" Aku menciummu? Dan hanya karena itu kau mengkhawatirkanku..?" Dia menatapku semakin nggak percaya.

Aku diam. " Masalah semalam.. Gara- gara gege membatalkan pertunangan gege dengan yeojya itu, appa gege marah dan memukul gege?"

Gantian dia yang diam.

" Arraseo.. Pasti memang karena itu. Apa Yoona-yah bilang kalau gege sebenarnya gay dan itu yang membuat orang tua gege semakin marah?" Tebakku lagi.

Kali ini dia menggeleng pelan. " Yoona-yah sama sekali nggak bilang soal kau, Henry. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia membatalkan pertunangan kami. Dan alasan kenapa aku dipukul karena aku pulang kerumah dihari ini. Aku memang belum cerita ya..? Sebenarnya sudah satu minggu aku nggak pulang ke rumah.." Dia tersenyum lembut.

" Ada.. Masalah.. Apa?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Zhoumi gege tersenyum. " Aku memang sejak awal nggak menginginkan pertunangan itu karena aku nggak mencintai yeojya itu. Karenanya aku kabur."

Kutatap dia dalam- dalam. Lagi- lagi sorot kesedihan itu. " Gege mencntai yeojya lain..?"

" Bukan.."

" Eh? Lalu..?"

" Aku nggak mencintai Yoona-yah.. Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan yeojya yang nggak aku cintai? Itu kan konyol." Dia tertawa miris. " Lagipula.. Sekarang aku punya alasan kenapa aku nggak menerima pertunangan itu."

Aku menunduk dan mencoba berdiri dan hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. " Akan kuambilkan_"

" Kau tahu kenapa aku menciummu?"

Degh! Langkahku terhenti. Aku nggak berani menengok wajahnya.

" Kau tahu kenapa aku sengaja mencarimu hari ini?"

" Gege.. Menyukaiku?" Tebakku dengan perasaan was- was. Masih tanpa menatapnya.

" Pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku mungkin nggak tertarik padamu." Mulainya dan satu kalimat itu membuatku agak kesal. " Tapi saat kedua kalinya aku datang, aku melihatmu sedang bermain biola dan saat itu aku langsung merasakan sesuatu. Mungkin alasan aku kembali ke café ini saat itu karena aku harus jatuh cinta padamu.."

" Gege! Kita baru kenal selama beberapa hari!"

" Lalu? Ada masalah? Kurasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Kau kira kenapa aku jatuh pingsan karena kelaparan dihadapanmu? Seandainya kau bukan seorang pelayan café, kau pasti sudah menyerahkanku pada polisi kan? Kau memiliki jiwa pelayanan makanya kau nggak mungkin membiarkanku yang kelaparan. Lalu, kenapa aku datang lagi ke café? Seandainya aku nggak datang, aku nggak akan melihatmu bermain biola dan akhirnya menyukaimu. Kau kira kenapa aku memintamu menjadi pacarku dan bicara dengan Yoona-yah? Seandainya bukan kau maka aku saat ini akan tetap bertunangan dengan yeojya itu."

" Jadi gege mau bilang ini semua karena aku?"

" Nggak butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh cinta. Aku orang yang terbuka dalam menerima segala hal. Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita pertama bertemupun, aku mungkin akan langsung mengucapkannya padamu.."

Aku memutar tubuhku dan kulihat namja itu tersenyum dan sudah berdiri dibelakangku. Aku bahkan nggak sadar kapan dia berada disana..

" Bukannya.. Gege nggak tertarik pada namja..?"

" Waktu di mobil, aku diam karena aku memikirkan hal ini. Hubungna sesama namja itu konyol, tapi sialnya aku malah ketemu sama kamu. Aku diam bukan karena nggak suka, tapi sebaliknya.." Dengan lembut gegeku itu mengusap kepalaku. " Aku tak akan memaksa.. Aku tahu kau nggak bisa dengan mudah menerima semua ini.. Xiexie, Henry."

Namja tinggi itu berjalan melewatiku dan membuka pintu ruangan Lite gege. Diluar ada beberapa temanku yang menunggu dengan tampang agak cemas. Zhoumi gege.. Nggak menoleh menatapku lagi.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa menatapku.

Aku.. Nggak mau!

" Gege!" Aku langsung berlari dan menarik tangannya. " Gege.. Tunggu!"

" Hmm?" Dia masih memasang senyumnya.

" Gege.. Mau bekerja disini..?"

" Mwo! Mochi.. Kau bilang apa?" Kudengar Xiyuan gege bertanya kaget. Ya iyalah kaget.. Ini permintaanku, bukan penawaran dari manajer café yaitu Lite gege. Aku memang egois dan seenaknya! Tapi.. Aku ingin dia tetap berada disini..

" Bekerja?" Ulangnya bingung.

Aku mengangguk dan menoleh menatap Lite ge yang tersenyum menatapku. " Boleh kan gege?"

" Tentu." Lite ge mengangguk. " Dia bisa bekerja disini kalau dia mau.."

" Tapi aku_"

" Seandainya bukan gege yang pingsan saat itu, belum tentu gege yang akan berada di café ini. Bukannya gege yang bilang ini takdir dan nggak perlu waktu lama untuk mengakui cinta kan?"

Zhoumi gege tersenyum.

" Kalau yang pingsan itu bukan gege aku mungkin akan tetap membawanya kesini.. Tapi kalau memang bukan gege, aku nggak akan menjadi pacar bohongan dan masuk ke restoran mewah. Kalau bukan gege, aku nggak akan berdiri disini, menahanmu pergi dan memintamu bekerja denganku. Bukankah itu cukup untuk membuatmu paham apa yang aku rasakan?" Aku bertanya dengan sangat jelas.

Perlahan aku berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. " Wo ai ni gege.."

Lagi- lagi senyum terulas di wajah tampannya. " Mau mainkan biolamu sekali lagi..? Persembahan terakhir sebelum aku mengirim CV ke café ini." Mimi gege melirik ke arah Lite gege sekilas.

" Ne.." Jawabku.

" Haha.. Tamu special.." Enhe gege langsung menarik tangan Zhoumi gege dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku masih berdiri sampai kurasakan Lite gege menepuk bahuku. " Memang seperti yang kuduga."

" Gege?"

" Aku melihatnya saat dia menatapku yang tengah bermain biola hari itu. Aku tahu dia terpesona padamu dan aku bisa melihat kalau dia langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Aku pun tahu kalau kau juga menyukainya saat kulihat kau menemaninya di hari yang sama. Kalian jatuh cinta di tempat dan hari yang sama.. Ini konyol.." Jelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku menatapnya dalam. " Gege.. Karena ini Sourire café yang yang selalu meberikan senyuman.."

" Maksudmu..?"

" Kalau ini bukan Sourire café, aku nggak yakin akhirnya akan seperti ini."Aku nyengis dan menarik lengan Lite hyung menuju tempat dimana Zhoumi gege sudah duduk sambil melihat biola putihku.

Memang terlalu cepat bagi kami untuk saling mengartikan kami jatuh cinta.. Tapi cukuplah kalau kukatakan aku menyukai Mimi gege. Aku menyukainya sangat dan itu membuat perasaan yang tadi mengganjal dihatiku jadi lega..

Mungkin memang ini yang sudah ditakdirkan.. Jika ini bukan kami..

Kami nggak akan mengalaminya.. Hhehe..

.

.

~fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Huuuff.. Akhirnya jadi juga yang ZhouRy.. Hyaahh.. makin lama makin berasa kalau tebakannya semakin mudah. Dan aku rasa beberapa readers memang udah bisa menebak tentang masa lalu Teukie dan sourire café, kan? Dan buat next story dibawah.. Aku yakin semua bisa menebaknya.. Karena lagi- lagi sangat mudah..

Di cerita ini mungkin banyak yang bingung siapa ajja yang dimaksud Henry..

Okee.. Ini kejelasannya..

Lite :: Leeteuk

Hangeng :: Hankyung

Chengmin :: Sungmin

Enhe :: Hyukjae

Xiyuan :: Siwon

Lixu :: Wookie

Kuixian :: Kyuhyun

Maaf kalau kalian bingung yahhh.. Hhihi..

.

Dan maaf juga karena nggak ada balasan ripiuw.. :D

.

Okeee.. Dimohon ripiuwnya… Saat ini kondisiku lagi agak buruk.. Jadi maaf karena nggak banyak bacot.. See yuu~

.

Sekilas infooo..

MV replay Japanese vers Shinee keren abiiss... KEY PALING KEREN! XDDDD

gomao buat yg ripiuw di status facebook dan status facebook page 2 yahh...

* * *

><p>Next Story ::<p>

" Maaf.. Tapi bisakah Tuan pulang.. Ini sudah waktunya tutup.."

Dia menatapku datar dengan mata sayu. Dia mabuk..

" Aku nggak mau pulang.. Bawakan aku minuman.. Soju.. Apa kek.. Aku mau minum dan aku pasti bayar.. Bilang aja pada bosmu berapa yang harus kubayar!"

Aku tersenyum. " Tapi aku nggak bisa membiarkan ada orang mabuk di café ini.. Jadi.. Aku akan mengantar Tuan sampai naik taksi." Dengan hati- hati aku meraih lengan kurusnya yang terkulai lemas begitu aja.

Tiba- tiba dia menarik kerah bajuku dan dengan gerakan spontan dia menciumku kasar.

Apa yang dia lakukan!


End file.
